User talk:Joeman200
Welcome Hi, welcome to Call Of Duty Modern Warfare Mobilized Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Joeman200 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SSgtGriffin (Talk) 22:58, April 20, 2010 Hi Hey Joeman, glad to see you on my wiki. So, do you know stuff about COD MWM? If you want to be an admin, then you'll have to tell me how to change the user rights, cause I currently don't know. So, have fun helping the wiki! 01:02, April 21, 2010 (UTC) CSS how would i put these codes together?? #background_strip { background-color: red; } #accent_graphic1 { background-image: url(URL_TO_YOUR_IMAGE); height: 155px; width: 300px; } #accent_graphic2 { background-image: url(URL_TO_YOUR_IMAGE); height: 155px; width: 1000px; top: 20px; right: 20px; } Thanks Did you upload a new favicon for me? It looks better. Thanks. And also, the tag on this wiki is changed to the . It works the same, just the name is different. Thought that you might want to know. Glad you like it, ok-- 02:20, April 23, 2010 (UTC) BTW, how would I be able to upload my own favicon, if I ever find something better. I think you should make yourself a sig :let me get a link-- 02:34, April 23, 2010 (UTC) http://www.rw-designer.com/online_icon_maker.php Thanks. And how can I upload it to the wiki? just like any other pic but make sure that it is all lowercase and says favicon.ico nothing else and the rest is automatic-- 02:49, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and nice sig. 02:52, April 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: Admins He's an admin cause he's one of my friends in real life, and he can help with the grammar and spelling of the articles, just like you. Just so you know. :D 01:00, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay-- 03:51, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Gamma_Mike Well I'm terribly sorry if I'm intruding here Joe, I understand that you have thoughts against me being admin and I understand that, it has been almost a year since I've been active on a wiki so that adds to your point. I'm perfectly fine Griffin if I'm not an admin, probably if I find a way to better contribute to this wiki for we both now that I haven't played a lot of mobolized. I was hoping to add a little about MW2 if I can, I know that there's already a wiki for that so I'm not sure about it. I'll just wait until the two of you decide what to do with me. Whatever you guys choose, it's fine with me. Well met Joe, I'm pleased to make your acquaintance . Gamma Mike 04:19, April 27, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't matter. Joeman hasn't played mobilized either. You don't have to have played mobilized to be an admin, you just need to be able to help newbies and edit articles. Me and Joeman have no problems with you as an admin, so keep editing! Oh, and you should make a sig page. If you need help, relay your distress on my talk page. 16:25, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :Its okay dude, you did not have any edits so I was just cleaning up the wiki. Happy editing-- 22:56, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:30, May 27, 2010 (UTC)